Split Second Decisions
by BeCreative4
Summary: After making the decision not to remove the nodules from his vocal chords, Austin slowly but surely loses his singing voice. Now, he aims to help Ally reach her own musical career. As Ally gains fame, her attitude begins to change, and Austin realizes that fame isn't all that matters in life. Will Ally chase after her dreams, or chase after the boy who helped her accomplish them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey, everyone! If you follow my twitter ( R5erTilTheEnd) you may have seen that I was brainstorming on a new fanfiction idea earlier tonight... Well, here is the first chapter of it. I really would like your feedback on how you think this story will go over (READ THE SUMMARY) even though it doesn't look too promising from the first chapter. ALSO, the sequel of Don't Let Me Go, which is titled I Was Already Gone, is in the making, and should be posted very, very soon. :) Thank you all so much! Lots of love. :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin&Ally nor am I associated with it in any way, shape, or form. I am not a writer, cast member, etc. I am also not associated with Disney._

* * *

Austin puts his face in his hands. It's just him and I left in the doctor's office... His parents, Trish, Dez, and the doctor had just walked out.

"Ally," he sighs, "I don't know what to do."

Honestly, I don't know what he should do either. The doctor had given us the news: Austin had nodules. If he had a procedure to remove them, his voice may be altered forever. If he chose to not have the procedure, he may never sing again. He needed to make a decision, and fast, because Jimmy Starr had offered him a record deal... If we could get a demo finished by next week. If Austin has no voice, he has no demo.

"Austin," I reply, "just go with your gut feeling." It's the only advice I can think of.

He takes his hands off of his face and looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "My gut feeling is to not get the procedure."

I swallow hard. If he doesn't get the procedure, his voice will probably never get better.

He shakes his head. "I know it sounds crazy. I'm just so afraid my voice will be altered. If my voice is altered, then... It's not really my voice. I'll have to teach myself to sing all over again, Ally. I can't do that. I would rather just suffer the consequences and take the chances."

Austin wouldn't even be having this problem if it weren't for Dez, Trish and I. We forced im to keep practicing on his demo last night, even when he was complaning about his throat hurting. Well, look how that ended up. I feel so guilty right now.

We leave the doctor's office and walk out to my car. I had drove him here.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask as I climb in to the driver's seat and he gets in the passenger's. "I don't know." He admits with a sigh. "Wanna just take me back to Sonic Boom? I kinda just wanna get home."

I just nod quietly and crank the engine with the car key. It's a short ride to Sonic Boom, where my father and I work, and also where Austin's car is parked. He steps out of my car wordlessly, and I'm about to assume he's not going to speak to me as I start heading for the doors of Sonic Boom. As I reach for the door, I hear his voice.

"Ally?" He says.

I turn around to see him with his hand on his car door handle.

"Yeah?" I reply.

He runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Please just don't think this is your fault. I'm really sorry about all this. It was fun while it lasted, though."

My heart sinks. "So, you're not getting the procedure?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"There's still a chance that your voice will be okay." I point out, not really believing myself.

He gives me a weak smile. "No there's not, Ally."

"Then why not just get the procedure, Austin? You could save your voice..."

He holds up a hand to stop me. "We've already talked about this. I'm going to call Jimmy Starr when I get home and tell him that we can't get him his demo."

Now, I was beginning to get angry. How could he do this to himself? How could he just decide not to take chances? To break down the walls? It made no sense to me, honestly. And yet, I knew that if I were to be a good friend, I needed to support his decision. I was just afraid that maybe he was just in a depressed state and wasn't thinking straight.

"Just sleep on it, Austin. Don't call him yet. Go home, get a good night's sleep, and come see me in the morning. I'll be working. If you still feel the same way, we'll call him together."

He's about to oject, but then he looks thoughtful and finally nods. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Ally. Thanks for driving me today." With that, he gets in his car, starts the engine, and drives away.

"No problem." I murmur to myself. I pull open the door and walk in to Sonic Boom, where my dad was sitting behind the counter reading a newspaper. At this time of day, we never really had many customers.

He put the paper down when he saw me. "Hey, Ally." He said, "How did it go?"

I shake my head and lean against the counter. "Bad. Austin has nodules, and right now, he doesn't want to take the procedure he needs to get them removed because they may alter his voice."

Dad raises his eyebrows. "Will his voice get better without the proceure?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Highly doubt it. I mean, I don't know much about nodules... But I don't think they fix themselves."

He sighs. "I can't believe he doesn't want to try to fix it though. He has so much talent, just like yourself. And you two are such a great team."

I blush. "Thanks, dad. I have to support his decision, though. I told him to come here tomorrow morning after he gets a good night's rest so that we could talk about it."

Dad nods, dismissing the conversation. I head up to the practice room to play some piano and clear my mind.

* * *

My night is restless, because the guilt keeps coming back to haunt me. I'm happy when I check the alarm clock to see that it's time for me to start getting ready for work. I get up, hop in the shower, put on some clothes, curl my hair, and head down the stairs to the kitchen where dad has left me some bacon and eggs for breakfast. He always leaves for work before I do. I eat and drive to Sonic Boom, and am disappointed to see that Austin isn't already there.

"Calm down, Ally." I murmur to myself, "He probably isn't even awake yet."

After nearly four hours, I begin to doubt that he's even coming. I'm checking out a customer who's buying a guitar when I see him walk through the door. I wave, and he does the same to me. Once the customer had left, he walked my way.

"So," I say with a sigh, "have you made up your mind?"

He nods. "I'm not getting the procedure."

My heart sinks once again. I really was hoping that wouldn't be his answer.

He pulls out his phone. "Let's call Jimmy." He begins dialing the number before I stop him. "Wait, shouldn't we do this when Trish and Dez are with us?"

He looks thoughtful, but then shakes his head. "I would rather this just be you and me."

I'm curious as to why, but I say no more, because the phone is ringing.

"Hello?" Jimmy Starr answers.

"Hey, Jimmy. It's me, Austin Moon, and my partner, Ally Dawson. We've got some bad news..."

"Uh-oh, that's no good. What's the problem?"

"Well... I found out yesterday that I have nodules, and I've decided to not get the prodedure to have them removed. Which means I can't get you your demo. Which, I guess, means I can't have a shot at that record deal."

Jimmy Starr is silent for a few moments before answering. "Well that is a shame, Austin. I wish you the best, though. I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Starr." I say.

"You two, too. You would have been great clients."

"Well, bye, Jimmy." Austin says before hanging up.

He frowns. "That was hard." He admits. I nod, and place my own hand over his. "It's going to be tough, Austin. I'm here for you, though. We can still write songs together."

He smiles at me. "Thanks, Ally... And, I want to help you get over your stage fright. There's no need to waste your talent."

I want to tell him that's exactly what he's doing himself, but I can't.

"I don't think I can do that, Austin." I say with a shrug. "We'll see, though."

Our conversation is interrupted as another customer approached the counter, unpurchased drumsticks in hand. Austin leaves the store, a slump in his shoulders. I honestly wish the past two days would have never happened.

* * *

**A/N: **_I really hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Let me know what you think! It may take me a while to post the next chapter, but I may not even post it unless I know that you guys like it. __**Review, favorite, and follow!** :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ So... First of all, I know this is late, and kinda crappy. My apologies. D: thanks for your patience, viewers! Love you lot and appreciate you SOO much. Also, as you guys may know, most of my stories are quite long... I doubt that will be the case with this one. Never know, though! I expect it to be 20 chapters tops. Okay, continue on. :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin&Ally nor am I associated with it in any way, shape, or form. I am not a writer, cast member, etc. I am also not associated with Disney._

* * *

"What?!" Trish gasps as she looks back and fourth between Austin and I. Dez is speechless. We had just told the other half of Team Austin the news...

"I'm sorry, guys..." Austin sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Dez speaks, out of nowhere. "How could you do this, man? Waste your talent? You could be famous, and rich, and have girls all over you, but... You're throwing it all away." Dez may not be the smartest, but he had some really deep thoughts sometimes.

Trish nods. "Yeah, for once, I agree with Dez."

Austin shrugs and leans back in his chair. We were seated in the food court of the mall, slurping smoothies.

As much as I also agreed with Dez, I had to support Austin. "Guys, this is really hard for him. Calm down."

Dez crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "I support you. I just don't understand."

Austin pops his fingers. "It's just what my conscience and God are telling me to do. I have to listen to them."

Dez just nods, taking a big slurp of his blueberry smoothie. In moments he has a hand pressed to his temple... Brain freeze.

I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair. I'm a bit shocked when I feel the warm arm of Austin, who is sitting next to me, slide behind my back. I feel chill bumps rise up on my neck, but I ignore them.

We eventually get our smoothies drank, and we decide to go back to Sonic Boom to hang out some.

Once arrived, and up in the practice room, Austin tells the others his plan for getting me a music career. I just grin the whole time, because I know there's no way it's going to happen.

Trish grins. "So, are we turning Team Austin in to Team Ally?"

I just shrug.

Dez puts his chin on his hand. "That would be cool. You would need a lot of work, though, Ally. I mean, you can barely even sing in front of us. There's no way you could get up on stage."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the awesome support, Dez."

He shrugs. "Just sayin'."

"Besides," I sigh, "I don't know how I could manage fame and all that stuff. I mean, I'm such a shy person, and I'm not exactly a social butterfly."

"You'd be awesome, Ally!" Trish says enthusiastically. "And, you'd have the best manager in the business." She points to herself.

I chuckle. "What would Austin do, though... I mean, Trish, you would be manager, Dez would be director, but Austin..."

We all look at the muscular, blonde haired, brown eyed boy. He shrugs. "I'm just here for moral support, Ally. I'm behind you all the way."

I smile at him. "Okay, guys, we'll try this, but... Don't expect it to work."

We laugh and hug. Team Ally... Hmm, I could get used to this. I was still a bit shocked that Austin would never sing again, though. How could this have happened? I was suddenly so thankful for those few songs that we had recorded and written together. Those were some memories I would never get back.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry it's short and crappy! It's late and I'm tired :(__** review, favorite, and follow! **__Thanks so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ It has come to my attention that this story is going to be shorter than I thought. MAYBE ten chapters. I honestly am going to have to skip some time in the chapters, too. I have my big sequel story to write for another story, and that is taking up the majority of my time. SOO I'm just saying it's going to be a pretty short story. And yes, I did skip time in this chapter. My bad! Please forgive me. :( Thanks!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin&Ally nor am I associated with it in any way, shape, or form. I am not a writer, cast member, etc. I am also not associated with Disney._

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

"Ally!" Trish screeches as she runs through the doors of Sonic Boom. I was sitting there with Austin and Dez, we were playing a card game. Our heads turn when we hear her voice. I stand up and cross my arms.

"What's wrong, Trish?" I ask, an as she gets closer I can see that she has a smile on her face.

A lot has happened over the past three months. First of all, my wonderful friends helped me conquer my stage fright by getting together a small concert at the mall and making me sing. It was definitely worth it, though. I felt like I could do anything. Also, sadly enough, Austin had completely lost all of his singing abilities. He went through depression for about a month... But after I conquered my stage fright, his depression just disappeared. He was totally fine now. I had begun to put some of my videos up on YouTube and sending in some demos to some record dealerships.

Trish grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me a little. "I got it! We got it! You got it!"

I laugh and push her off. "Got what?"

"The record deal!" She screeches, jumping up and down.

My heart stops, my hand flies to my mouth, and now I'm jumping up and down and screaming. Austin runs and hugs me.

"From who?" I gasp as we finlly calmed down.

"Jimmy Starr called me and offered me a record deal for you!" Trish says with a smile.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion... We had never sent Starr Records a demo? We decided against it, because Jimmy Starr is who Austin used to be signed with. We didn't want to hurt Austin in any way, after what he had been through with his nodules.

"It was me." I hear Austin say, and I turn around and stare at him. He has his hands in his pockets. "I sent in one of your records to Jimmy. I sent a note with the demo telling him about what all has happened."

I smile at him and close the distance between him to wrap him in a hug. "Austin, that's so sweet. Thank you." He rubs his hand on my back. "Anything for you." He murmurs.

Austin had been showing newfound affection towards me, lately. I don't mind, though... I've always had a bit of a crush on Austin.

"You have a meeting with Jimmy in two days. Until then, you should probably be writing some new songs and stuff! Austin can help you with the music. Dez can be thinking up some music video ideas. And I will be doing my own little manager stuff... In other words, absolutely nothing." She gave us a cheeky smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to attend." With that, Trish left Sonic Boom.

"Well, guys, I guess I'll be going and figuring out my director stuff that she speaks of. Congrats, Ally! You've met your goal." Dez says as ge grabs his car keys and walks out the door. Austin and I were the only ones left in the store besides a few stray customers.

"Thank you so much, Austin. Really. Does it not bother you, though, that I'm kind of... Taking your place?" I ask as I cross my arms and push a piece of hair behind my ear.

He shrugs. "I guess it kind of does. I would rather see you living your dream than have us both suffer, though." He gives me a weak smile. "All I know is that I better be getting front row seats to every concert." He winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry. You'll have V.I.P to my concerts for all that you've done for me."

It was true that I appreciated every single little thing Austin did for me, but I still couldn't shake the guilt.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm having a much harder time with this story than I thought I would! But thank you for the continued patience and support.** Review, favorite, and follow!** Thanksss!_


End file.
